true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Romeo (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Romeo, or the Admin, is the overall main antagonist of Telltale's Minecraft: Story Mode. He was an immensely powerful human being who was seen as a god in legends, and would go to extremes to making allies. Biography Background Long ago, Romeo was once best friends with two other people named Xara and Fred who gained immense powers from an unknown source. Becoming extremely powerful humans known as Admins, they created towns for themselves. However, while Xara and Fred got over it, Romeo was obsessed with keeping his friends together and was willing to go to extremes to make that happen, so he fought Xara and Fred for control over their own world. Having killed Fred slowly and painfully, Romeo immediately felt guilt over it, so he imprisoned Xara in the Sunshine Institute, a prison in the bedrock layer which he formed over their world. Eventually, Romeo claimed the title of "the Admin" out of his own egotism, came to Jesse's world, and lied that he created it, and created a sea temple there, thus indirectly murdering Vos and Sammy, while also scarring Jack's life. ''Minecraft: Story Mode - Season Two'' During the events of Season Two of the series, Romeo disguises himself as Vos where he unites with Jack. He and Jesse's group then go to a deadly contest hosted by himself, and eventually gets separated from everyone else. However, after some time, "Vos" reveals himself to be "the Admin", exposes his true form, and berates Jesse for losing his challenge before becoming partners with Stella. After that, Romeo makes Jack/Petra his new champion (depending on which one Jesse chose to destroy the clock) and teleports the group away. Romeo, at the Sunshine Institute, fires the Warden for failing to keep track of Jesse, and tries to force the latter to fight Jack/Petra to the death, but the two attack Romeo, who destroys their swords. After that, Romeo disguises himself as Jesse and teleports with Stella to Beacontown, where he turns it into a dictatorship. Soon after that, "Jesse" sends Ivor to kill anyone pretending to be him even though the latter took the opportunity to discover the truth behind it. When Lukas sees "Jesse", the latter immediately teleports him into his prison below the newly-created floating tower above Beacontown. When Jesse and his/her group return to Beacontown, they watch as Romeo (still disguosed as Jesse) decides to destroy Champion City to set up an example as to what will happen if anyone doesn't become his friend. He does so if the real Jesse gave Xara back her bed, but if not, Xara heads off to kill Romeo who suffocates her to death, even though he feels remorse for it like he did when he killed Fred. The next morning, Romeo reverts back to his true form when Jesse arrives at his office, clearly expressing concern about pretending to be Jesse and how hard that would be for himself, so he suggests that he gives Jesse's title back to him/her. He "thanks" Jesse for the hard lessons he's made, but now decides to destroy Jesse's world entirely and remake it in his own image. However, he is stopped when Jesse and his/her group go to the Terminal Space and recieves the Golden Gauntlet which Fred made for Xara to depower Romeo. Jesse is able to depower Romeo with it and turn him bacl into a normal person, even though he had to give him multiple punches to do so. Immediately after losing his powers, Romeo expresses guilt over everything he's done, and when the Terminal Space starts to collapse, he tells Jesse to leave him to be trapped there forever because he deserves it. Depending on the player's choice, Jesse can either try to save Romeo or leave him behind. Regardless, Romeo decides to sacrifice himself to save Jesse and his/her friends. If Jesse rescues Romeo and Radar comes with the Giant Enderman to destroy the glitched Prismarine Colossus who was trying to kill everyone in the group, and Romeo plans to make up for his crimes, starting with helping everyone from the Underneath. Trivia *Despite appearing only in Season Two, Romeo is the main antagonist of the MCSM series because he allegedly created Jesse's world, a lie he made to get more attention. He was also looking for a new champion which he found in Jesse. **However, because of his redemption, the glitched Prismarine Colossus is the final antagonist of the series. Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Control Freaks Category:Tyrants Category:Big Bads Category:Remorseful Category:Dark Lords/Ladies Category:Extremists Category:Opportunists Category:True Neutral Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Gaolers Category:Slavedrivers Category:Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Fighter Category:Cowards Category:Egomaniacs Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Frauds Category:Defeated Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Emotional Category:Power-Hungry Category:Sadists Category:God Wannabe Category:Foremost Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Homicidal Category:Tricksters Category:Evil Creator Category:Affably Evil Category:Strategists Category:Empowered Category:Archenemy Category:Dictators Category:Plague Bringers Category:Saboteurs Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Shape Shifters Category:Destroyer Category:Obsessed Category:Propagandists Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors Category:Trap Masters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Incriminators